Reencontro
by Dricka P
Summary: Gohan adquire uma grave doença e seu pai precisa voltar para salvá-lo. Será que ele conseguirá chegar a tempo de evitar uma tragédia? COMPLETA


Esta é a minha primeira fic de DBZ, por isso sei que ainda tenho muito o que aprender.

Com exceção de Tina e Nina, os outros personagens pertencem à Akira Toriyama. Quem for fã do Gohan, tente não ficar com raiva de mim, tá? Espero que curtam!

O retorno de Goku

Dez longos anos haviam se passado desde que Goku enfrentara os 7 dragões provenientes das esferas do dragão. Numa outra dimensão...

- Tina, Nina, vamos parar! Vocês foram muito bem hoje. – fala um jovem de 25 anos.

**Tina:** - Obrigada, mestre.

**Nina:** - Seus filhos devem estar sentindo a sua falta, senhor Goku. Ter a oportunidade de lutar contra alguém tão poderoso é maravilhoso, sendo esta pessoa teu pai...

**Goku:** - Eles não se interessaram por isto não. Gohan tornou-se um grande cientista, como sempre quis e Goten prefere dedicar o seu tempo às garotas. Apesar de tudo, gostaria de poder revê-los mais uma vez.

**Tina:** - Gostaríamos de ajudá-lo, mas só poderíamos fazer você voltar por um motivo justo e o tempo seria o equivalente a 50 dias da Terra de sua dimensão ou 500 meses daqui.

**Goku:** - Eu sei e também sei que isto poderia até causar grandes problemas físicos em vocês e nunca iria perdoar-me...

**Nina:** - Não vamos pensar numa coisa que ainda não aconteceu e talvez nunca aconteça. Sei que o senhor deve estar com fome. O que acha de comer conosco?

**Goku:** - Sério? Ah, seria ótimo!

Enquanto isso, na Terra, na casa de Bulma, Chichi conversava com a amiga.

**Bulma:** - O que você acha de ser avó da mais famosa lutadora?

**Chihi:** - A Pan evoluiu muito nos últimos anos, mas não gosto quando falam que eu sou a avó da grande Pan. Foi muito bom a Bra ter se aproximado dela, pois ela sentiu muito a morte do avô.

**Bulma:** - O pior é que ela mal pode se conformar com a morte de Goku e já teve que encarar a morte de Mr. Satan. Não é fácil para uma adolescente... A sorte é que ela puxou ao Goku e mesmo com tudo isso, anda viajando para outros planetas em companhia da Bra para ajudar os diversos planetas a conquistar a paz.

**Chichi:** - Falando na Bra, você e Vegeta devem estar muito orgulhosos, pois ela não só tornou-se uma grande inventora, como também aprendeu a lutar e gostou dos dois.

**Bulma:** - Ah, sim! Sabe, Chichi e o Goten, como está encarando a morte da esposa? Não deve ser fácil perder uma mulher logo após o parto.

**Chichi:** - Ele já superou, mas ainda está morando comigo. Você sabe como são os homens, principalmente os saiyajins. Desde que Goten ficou viúvo há 6 anos, eu tenho ajudado a criar o Goku Chan, mas não reclamo. E a Lucy?

**Bulma:** - Ela fez 5 anos semana passada, como você soube e está uma graça. Confesso que no início não gostei da idéia de ser avó, mas hoje ela é o meu tesouro. Trunks está ficando cada vez mais parecido com o Vegeta. Ele não quer saber de casamento e muito menos da mãe da Lucy. Os dois até já perderam o contato e ela acabou se casando com outro e abandonando a Lucy, pois não queria uma filha com rabo...

**Chichi:** - Então ela não merecia o Trunks.

**Bulma:** - Mas o que foi? Eu sei que você não veio aqui para relembrar o passado e ficar comentando da vida de nossos filhos.

**Chichi:** - Estou preocupada com o Gohan. Sei que ele é um saiyajin, mas está cada vez pior. Ele está sentindo muito a morte do pai e envelheceu muito ultimamente, parece ter uns 70 ou 80 anos. Além do mais, já sofre de problemas sérios de visão e até de locomoção.

**Bulma:** - Eu também estou percebendo isso, Chichi. Ele está muito sedentário e não pode continuar assim. É muito estranho vê-lo andando com a ajuda de bengala. Nem Yamcha chegou a este ponto...

**Chichi:** - Se tivesse alguma forma de fazê-lo animar-se...

**Bulma:** - Animar eu não sei, mas assustar...

**Chichi:** - Como assim?

**Bulma:** - Eu ando estudando o organismo dos saiyajins e acho que posso...

Antes que Bulma termine a frase, Vegeta aparece na sala.

**Vegeta:** - Chichi, você deve ir para a casa do Gohan agora.

**Chichi** – O que foi?

**Vegeta:** - Aquele preguiçoso teve um problema de saúde por causa de ficar parado e está internado no hospital de Satan City. Pelo que Videl falou, é grave.

**Chichi:** - Não pode ser!

**Bulma:** - Vamos! Eu te levo no meu avião.

No hospital, Bulma e Chichi encontraram com Goten e Trunks, que também receberam a notícia e vieram o mais rápido possível.

**Chichi:** - Goten! Ah, meu Goten! E seu irmão?

**Goten:** - Não sei. A Videl foi falar com o médico e ainda não voltou.

**Bulma:** - Vocês sabem como aconteceu?

**Trunks:** - A Videl o achou caído no chão e tentou acordá-lo, mas não conseguiu. Como ela não sabia o que fazer, ligou para mim e eu resolvi trazê-lo para cá.

**Chichi:** - Meu Gohan não pode morrer!

**Goten:** - Calma, mamãe! Meu irmão é forte e logo estará em pé.

**Chichi:** - E a Pan?

**Trunks:** - Ainda não consegui falar com elas. Nem a Pan e nem a Bra atendem ao comunicador. Acho que o planeta onde elas estão deve estar com algum problema de comunicação.

Enquanto isso, num planeta muito atrasado e estranho, Pan e Bra estão sentadas embaixo da nave.

**Bra:** - Você ainda não comeu.

**Pan:** - Não estou com fome. Não entendo o porquê, mas o meu coração está apertado...

**Bra:** - Deve ser saudades. É a primeira vez que você fica tanto tempo sem ver os teus familiares. Já se passaram 3 anos desde que não voltamos à Terra.

**Pan:** - Pode ser, mas sinto como se o meu pai estivesse me chamando, entende?

**Bra:** - Tudo bem que já superamos os nossos pais, mas eles já foram muito fortes e não há nenhum grande ki maligno por lá. Ou seja, não há o que temer.

**Pan:** - Estou com medo, mesmo sabendo que você tem razão.

**Bra:** - Já que não temos nenhuma grande missão, podemos voltar à Terra. Só levará três meses para chegar e você ficará mais despreocupada para continuar.

**Pan:** - Boa idéia!

As garotas pegam as suas coisas e arrumam. Elas entram na nave e partem rumo à Terra. Goku está descansando, quando Tina chega, ofegante.

**Tina:** - Senhor Goku, o seu filho Gohan está muito doente.

**Goku:** - Como assim?

**Nina:** - Ele deve estar sofrendo de SJ-K, uma doença que pode matar se não for tratada a tempo. O pior é que nós duas somos as únicas conhecedoras dessa doença.

**Goku:** - E o que é isso?

**Tina:** - O SJ-K ataca o cérebro dos saiyajins quando eles ficam muito tempo vivendo uma vida sedentária. Ela começa a destruir todos os neurônios do paciente, fazendo com que ele perca pouco a pouco os sentidos e logo depois morre.

**Nina:** - Para curá-lo, precisamos ir até ele e só poderemos fazer isto se você for junto.

**Goku:** - Mas e vocês?

**Nina:** - Não confia nas suas pupilas? Só tem um problema: o limite de tempo lá será de 50 dias e o tempo mínimo que poderemos ficar é de 30 dias.

**Goku:** - Eu vou. Pelo meu filho...

Novamente a cena se volta para a Terra. Videl chega cabisbaixa.

**Chichi:** - E o meu Gohan? Como está o meu Gohan?

**Videl:** - Ninguém sabe o que ele tem. Os médicos disseram que é algum tipo de doença degenerativa que está destruindo os neurônios.

**Goten:** - Anh? Não entendi...

**Trunks:** - O que Videl quis dizer é que esta doença está destruindo o cérebro do Gohan, fazendo com que, aos poucos, ele perca o controle de um ou mais sentidos para no final morrer por não conseguir nem respirar.

**Bulma:** - O pior é que este tipo de doença não tem cura, ainda mais no caso do Gohan...

Neste momento, uma voz jovem e conhecida, declara:

- Vocês estão enganados. Há uma cura.

Todos olham em direção à voz. Ninguém acredita mas...

**Bulma:** - Goku?

**Goku:** - Oi, há quanto tempo?

**Goten:** - Pai?

**Trunks:** - Senhor Goku?

**Chichi:** - Goku? Seu desgraçado! O que aconteceu?

Todos abraçam ele.

**Goku:** - Depois explico tudo. Esta é a Nina e esta é a Tina. Elas podem curar o Gohan, assim como curaram o meu corpo.

**Tina:** - Eu sei que é difícil dizer isso, mas confie em nós.

**Nina:** - Bardock, o pai do Goku já teve esta doença e já o curamos. Agora precisamos agir o quanto antes. Não nos interrompam por nada.

**Tina:** - Provavelmente ficaremos uns 2 ou 3 dias desacordadas depois, por isso não se preocupe, senhor Goku.

**Chichi:** - Bom, o Goku não traria ninguém em quem não confiasse. Curem o meu filho!

As duas sorriem e correm em direção ao quarto de Gohan. Elas começam a sessão de cura: se posicionam, uma em cada lado e começam a soltar uma energia azul. Os guerreiros sentem. É uma energia pacífica e agradável.

**Goku:** - Começou.

**Chichi:** - Seu cabeça-oca, onde você estava. Não sabe respeitar os outros não?

**Goku:** - Ai, Chichi! Pára de me bater. – Ele a segura, com carinho e fala – Se estou aqui é graças a essas garotas. Há 10 anos, depois da minha última batalha, eu pude ser considerado morto, já que estava quase sem respirar, mas Shenlong me concedeu uma última chance e me levou a outra dimensão, mas antes disso, as esferas do dragão entrara no meu corpo para me manter vivo. Nesta dimensão conheci a Tina e a Nina. Elas curaram todas as minhas feridas e fizeram com que as esferas do dragão fizessem parte de mim, tornando o meu poder infinito. Elas disseram que, assim como acontece com elas, eu só morrerei ou envelhecerei quando o meu coração deixar de ser pura bondade.

**Goten:** - Porque não voltou antes?

**Goku:** - Eu não posso ficar aqui, pois não pertenço mais a esta dimensão. Terei que ficar de 30 a 50 dias aqui e depois terei que partir. Se ficar, posso atrair uma desgraça, como uma abertura entre o inferno e todos os planetas dessa dimensão. Claro que também irá abrir um portal entre o paraíso e este mundo, mas isso não irá diminuir o ato de crueldade que irei causar. Além disso, só a minha presença aqui por tempo demasiado poderia fazer surgir várias doenças e epidemias que arrasariam todos os seres viventes.

**Bulma:** - Entendo, mas é muito bom tê-lo ao nosso lado novamente.

**Trunks:** - Só me diga uma coisa: qual é a diferença de tempo entre as duas dimensões?

**Goku:** - Não sou muito bom de conta, mas a Tina me disse que 500 meses lá é o mesmo que 50 dias aqui.

**Bulma:** - O quê? Então a cada dia que passamos, você passou por 10 meses? Isso dá... mais de 3041 anos!

**Goku:** - Pode ser, perdi a conta. Mas segundo elas, devido às técnicas que elas usaram para me curar, meu corpo envelheceu até os 25 anos e só voltará a envelhecer quando eu tiver maldade no coração ou na mente.

**Chichi:** - Não pode ser! Desse jeito você nunca envelhecerá!

**Trunks:** - Essas garotas também tem essa característica?

**Goku:** - Sim. Elas dizem não ter certeza, mas sabem que já têm mais de 20 mil anos se for contar o tempo em relação a esta dimensão.

**Goten:** - Caramba! Eu não dava nem 20 anos para elas.

Depois de muito tempo de expectativa, ouve-se uma explosão e uma luz intensa passa a brilhar. Todos correm em direção ao quarto de Gohan, que estava sendo protegido pelas meninas. Tina abre os olhos e Goku corre ao encontro dela.

**Tina:** - Está tudo pronto, senhor Goku! Assista a este vídeo e saberá como proceder de agora em diante. Até breve...

**Goku:** - Tina! Ti... Droga! Desmaiou. Como estão os outros?

**Trunks:** - A Nina está inconsciente, mas aparenta estar bem.

**Goten:** - Não sei o que estas meninas fizeram, mas aparentemente rejuvenesceram o meu irmão uns 30 ou 40 anos.

**Goku:** - A Tina me deu este vídeo. Ela pediu para que assistíssemos.

**Bulma:** - Ainda bem que conheço esta tecnologia. Podemos assisti-lo na minha casa. Vou além: acho melhor levarmos esses três antes que tenham algum problema.

**Videl:** - Concordo. Na Corporação Cápsula há espaço para todos e tecnologia suficiente para ajudar na recuperação deles.

Enquanto Gohan, Tina e Nina dormiam, eles assistiam ao vídeo numa sala especial.

**Tina:** - Bom dia, senhor Goku. Nós gravamos esta fita para que o senhor e seus amigos saibam de algumas coisas. Infelizmente chegamos tarde e por isso não conseguimos evitar que Gohan ficasse cego. Outro dado importante é que Goten e Trunks também começaram a ficar doentes, mas antes que fiquem em pânico, saibam que ainda levará uns 3 anos para eles adquirirem os sintomas que o Gohan tinha e nós podemos cura-los sem deixar seqüelas e por isso teremos que ficar nesta dimensão. Quando chegar o tempo certo, nós enviaremos Goku à dimensão que ele pertence e depois nós curaremos Goten e Trunks.

**Nina:** - Ah sim! Nós levaremos cerca de 100 horas terráqueas para acordar. E quanto a essa doença, ela não tem uma cura final. O único meio de evitar o seu desenvolvimento é dedicando-se a um exercício pesado 2 horas por dia. Bom, estes são os dados essenciais. Explicaremos mais assim que acordarmos. Só mais um detalhe: Gohan acordará, ao mais tardar, 5 horas depois do tratamento. Agora, nos despedimos!

As duas falavam enquanto mandavam energia, mas uma luz imensa faz com que ninguém veja mais nada e a câmera desligue.

**Vegeta:** - Eu sempre disse que esses preguiçosos deveriam treinar! Desde quando um saiyajin fica doente...

Ele vira as costas e vai saindo.

**Bulma:** - Isso é coisa para se dizer a esta hora, Vegeta?

**Vegeta:** - Cala a boca! Você sabe que estou certo. Se eles estivessem treinando não estariam passando por isto.

**Trunks:** - Pai?

**Vegeta:** - Se você tiver vergonha na cara, terá que se dedicar aos treinos. Eu não quero nenhum filho aleijado, entendeu?

Vegeta bate a porta, que acaba quebrando e sai andando, furioso.

**Bulma:** - Volte aqui! Peça...

Goku coloca a mão no ombro de Bulma e a impede de continuar a falar.

**Goku:** - Deixe-o! Ele está muito assustado com tudo isso. É a primeira vez que o vejo com tanto medo. Trunks, você sabe o quanto o seu pai é orgulhoso, mas ele tem muito medo de perdê-lo. Ele o ama muito mais do que você imagina e apesar de tentar esconder, é perceptível até para mim. Não esqueça que ele é o príncipe dos saiyajins e você também é, já que é o primogênito. Além do mais, você é pai e deve imaginar o que eu ou o Vegeta sentimos perante isso tudo.

Ninguém consegue falar nada. Goten aproxima-se do pai e o abraça.

**Goten:** - Não cometerei o mesmo erro do meu irmão.

Já se passaram algumas horas desde o incidente. Chichi resolve tomar banho, Goku brinca com Lucy e Goku Chan. Goten os observa, de longe. Ao seu lado está Trunks.

**Goten:** - É incrível ver a energia desses três. Será que nossos filhos também...

**Trunks:** - Nem pense nisso, Goten. Agora que sabemos o preço do sedentarismo, duvido que os nossos filhos nos copiem. Esta será uma fase muito difícil para você, amigo e pode contar comigo.

**Goten:** - Será mesmo que ele ficará cego? Meu irmão é forte, talvez possa recuperar-se.

**Trunks:** - De qualquer forma, não podemos fazer nada.

Em outro canto da casa, Bulma conserta algumas invenções, tentando manter a cabeça ocupada. Videl está ao lado da cama de Gohan e não menciona cansaço. Ela percebe alguns movimentos e fica aliviada.

**Videl:** - Gohan! Volte para mim, querido. Vou amá-lo não importa como você volta e sim que você volte, meu amor!

**Gohan:** - Videl? É você?

**Videl:** - Sim, querido!

**Gohan:** - Que bom, então eu não morri.

O homem abre os olhos pela primeira vez, mas estranha um pouco.

**Gohan:** - Videl, me conte o que aconteceu e como eu não morri, por favor! Também quero saber por que está tudo tão escuro.

Videl passa os olhos pelo quarto. Mais claro que aquilo, impossível! Ela lembra-se das palavras de Tina e se esforça para não cair em prantos.

**Gohan:** - O que foi?

**Videl:** - Gohan, você precisa ser forte. Vou contar tudo o que aconteceu desde que o encontrei inconsciente.

Depois de respirar fundo, Videl toma coragem e conta toda a verdade ao marido.

**Gohan:** - Entendo. Isso quer dizer que o meu pai me salvou novamente... mesmo não podendo vir, ele arriscou tudo por mim, enquanto eu fiquei só chorando a sua morte. Eu sei que é tarde, mas prometo não decepcioná-lo novamente e muito menos a você, meu amor!

Gohan procura a mão de Videl, que percebe e segura a mão de seu marido. Ela solta uma lágrima de felicidade, mas também está muito preocupada.

**Videl:** - Gohan, sei o quanto você gosta de ser um cientista, mas...

**Gohan:** - Está na hora de parar e me dedicar à minha família. Já perdi muita coisa trancado em laboratórios ou bibliotecas. Tenho que dedicar-me mais às pessoas que amo e isso veio a calhar. Sei que será muito difícil, mas com o tempo a gente se acostuma a essa nova vida.

**Videl:** - Gohan...

Ela não se contém e chora no peito do marido, que acaricia a cabeça dela. Goku, que havia percebido uma alteração no ki de Gohan, entra no quarto e vê os dois se beijando e iria sair de fininho, quando Gohan sente a sua presença.

**Gohan:** - Pai?

**Goku:** - Não quero incomodar, volto depois.

**Gohan:** - Não é incômodo nenhum.

**Videl:** - Foi bom ter aparecido, meu sogro. Eu preciso tomar um banho e gostaria que fizesse companhia a ele. Não se preocupe, Gohan já está sabendo de tudo, inclusive da Tina e da Nina. Se me dá licença...

**Goku:** - Fique à vontade e descanse um pouco.

**Videl:** - Está insinuando que pareço cansada? Ou ta me achando velha? Só por que você virou um monstro que não envelhece, não precisa fazer este tipo de comentários.

**Goku:** - Desculpe, não quis ofender.

**Gohan:** - Videl, meu pai não disse por mal...

**Videl:** - Eu estava só brincando. – diz a mulher virando-se para trás e sorrindo – Eu sei muito bem que meu sogro não pensa em certas coisas e não tem malícia para outras. Divirtam-se e aproveitem para matar as saudades.

Gohan sori, mas Goku não consegue entender o que ela disse.

**Goku:** - Não entendi muito bem o que ela disse sobre pensar e...

**Gohan:** - Esquece papai! Temos muito que conversar.

**Goku:** - Tem razão.

**Gohan:** - Antes de mais nada, quero pedir-lhe desculpas novamente. Você tinha razão quando dizia para eu treinar regularmente, mas fui infantil e teimoso.

**Goku:** - Na verdade, você sempre foi meio orgulhoso, como um verdadeiro saiyajin. Pode parecer estranho, mas sempre achei que você tivesse uma personalidade mais parecida com a da sua mãe, mas você nunca se deixou revelar. Ou melhor, fazia isso sim, mas quando estava nervoso, com raiva, assim como a Chichi, mas você ainda precisa de um empurrão maior para mostrar seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

**Gohan:** - Você acha isso mesmo?

**Goku:** - Cada vez tenho mais certeza. Gohan, mesmo que não esteja ao seu lado, mesmo que não possa encará-lo nos olhos, ainda assim eu te conheço. Sei que estive mais tempo afastado do que perto de você, mas você foi o meu primeiro filho e ensinou-me muita coisa sobre a vida, os estudos e a responsabilidade com certas coisas.

**Gohan:** - Agora que falou, começo a lembrar do meu passado, das nossas batalhas e da nossa vida. Tive uma infância muito agitada e mesmo assim não desisti de estudar. Ao invés de ajudá-lo, preferia ficar enfiado nos livros e agora, pago o preço pela minha arrogância e desobediência, assim como aconteceu na luta contra o Cell.

**Goku:** - A culpa foi minha também. Não deveria ter deixado a Chichi influenciá-lo tanto, mas não tive forças para lutar contra ela.

**Gohan:** - Nem o homem mais forte do universo pode contra a minha mãe.

Os dois dão uma risada gostosa e alta. Goten não resiste e entra no quarto.

**Goten:** - Oi, posso participar da brincadeira?

**Gohan:** - Goten? Entra!

**Goten:** - Ah, irmão! Fiquei com tanto medo...

**Gohan:** - A Videl disse que você e o Trunks também estão com a mesma doença. Estou um pouco preocupado. Será que pegaram de mim?

**Goku:** - Não se preocupe com isso. Parece que a primeira geração que veio da mistura entre saiyajins e terráqueos teve um problema de in sei lá o que, mas conforme o sangue for se misturando, a tendência diminui.

**Gohan:** - Incompatibilidade?

**Goku:** - Acho que é isso.

**Goten:** - Como está se sentindo, irmão?

**Gohan:** - Nem quando eu treinei para lutar contra o Majin Boo não me senti tão leve.

**Goten:** - Vendo de fora, parece que você tem uns 30 anos. Ou seja, está muito mais jovem que antes. A Pan vai estranhar quando chegar.

**Gohan:** - Ela já deu notícias? Já sabe de tudo?

**Goten:** - Não, mas deve ter percebido algo, pois a Bulma disse que a nave dela está voltando para a Terra.

**Gohan:** - Espero que ela não se zangue comigo.

**Goku:** - Pan é uma boa menina e vai saber separar as coisas. O que importa é você ter disposição e lutar pela vida e por sua saúde.

**Goten:** - Podemos treinar todos juntos quando o meu irmão estiver melhor. Também podemos convidar o Trunks, pois treinando em 4 será mais fácil. Nem menciono o senhor Vegeta, pois sei que ele não irá concordar.

Todos riem e a conversa continua. Logo todos fazem questão de conversar com Gohan, inclusive mestre Kame, a família de Kuririn, Yamcha, Dendê, Chaos e até Tenshinhan, que não dava notícias há anos apareceu. O único que não deu as caras foi Vegeta, que estava incomodado com aquela movimentação. Ao final do dia, Gohan estava exausto, mesmo sem ter saído da cama.

**Gohan:** - É bom ver os amigos de vez em quando, pena que seja por este motivo.

**Videl:** - Você deve estar cansado. Não saiu da cama, mas agitou-se muito com todas essas visitas, por isso é melhor dormir para amanhã estar mais disposto.

**Gohan:** - E as meninas que me ajudaram, como estão?

**Videl:** - Na mesma. Dormem continuamente.

**Gohan:** - Assim que elas acordarem, vou agradecer pessoalmente. Afinal, elas arriscaram a própria vida por mim.

**Videl:** - "tima idéia! Agora descanse.

Ao contrário do dia anterior, a manhã do dia seguinte foi muito calma e quase ninguém aparecia no quarto. Num desses momentos onde Gohan ficava sozinho, Vegeta apareceu na porta, mas não fez nenhum barulho ou movimento. Apesar disso, Gohan sentiu a sua presença e puxou conversa.

**Gohan:** - Senhor Vegeta! Finalmente apareceu. Não vai entrar?

**Vegeta:** - Pelo visto já está bem. Vou indo.

**Gohan:** - Espere! Por favor, entre. Tenho que conversar com você.

Vegeta aproxima-se da cama e fica em pé, pois tem intenção de sair logo dali. Não quer que ninguém o veja.

**Vegeta:** - Fala logo! To com pressa.

**Gohan:** - Quero pedir para que o senhor me ajude com os treinamentos, que seja meu mestre. Preciso de alguém forte e autoritário. O meu pai é forte, mas não leva jeito para me treinar. Ele será muito bom no início, quando eu estiver me acostumando a minha atual condição física, mas depois eu precisarei de alguém mais esperto e energético. Mesmo porque sei que meu pai não terá muito tempo aqui... e então, senhor Vegeta? Não precisa responder agora, mas pelo menos pense em tudo isso, por favor!

**Vegeta:** - Treinar o filho de Kakarotto? Hm!

**Gohan:** - Entendo. Espero que Trunks não tenha o mesmo destino que eu...

**Vegeta:** - Eu não disse não! – Vegeta caminha furioso até a porta e antes de sumir, dá seu sorriso irônico e continua – mas também não disse sim.

**Gohan:** - Vegeta... – O saiyajin chama baixo, falando consigo mesmo.

Até o dia em que Nina e Tina acordaram, nada aconteceu demais. A única coisa diferente é que Gohan saía do quarto para caminhar, sendo guiado por algum parente, amigo ou até uma enfermeira. Videl só admitia que as enfermeiras chegassem perto dele, pois sabia que ele não podia saber se elas eram bonitas ou não.

Muitas vezes parava no quarto das duas moças misteriosas e tentava conversar com elas, como quem incentivasse com a voz. Neste dia, o céu estava chuvoso e uma tempestade se aproximava. Sem poder sair de casa, Goten ficou conversando com Gohan e Trunks teria feito o mesmo se Bulma não o tivesse mandado ir à Corporação Cápsula.

**Gohan:** - Parece estar vindo um temporal.

**Goten:** - É, o dia está feio hoje mesmo. Não tem nada para fazer... nem dá para treinar lá fora. O papai ta vendo se Vegeta libera uma sala de treinamento para nós, assim ele poderá usar a gravidade.

**Gohan:** - Pelo menos poderemos nos mexer e sacudir a poeira.

**Goten:** - Espero que isso ajude a passar esse clima de monotonia. Deve ser muito mais difícil para você que não pode se distrair lendo, como fazia antes.

**Gohan:** - Eu me acostumo. Goten, posso pedir um favor?

**Goten:** - Claro!

**Gohan:­** - Me leva ao quarto da Tina e da Nina?

**Goten:** - De novo? A Videl vai acabar matando as duas de ciúmes.

**Gohan:** - Deixa que eu me entenda com a minha esposa. E então?

**Goten:** - Se quer assim... mas espero que ela não brigue comigo, pois tem um belo soco de direita e não estou a fim de apanhar.

Gohan sorri do comentário do irmão e apóia a mão no ombro dele para poder seguir em frente. No meio do caminho, eles encontram-se com Videl.

**Videl:** - Onde pensa que vai, senhor Gohan?

**Gohan:** - Sabe o que é? Tava entediado de não fazer nada e resolvi passear pela casa.

**Goten:** - Acho melhor eu procurar alguma coisa para fazer...

**Gohan:** - Não. Você prometeu que me levava lá...

**Videl:** - Aonde?

**Gohan:** - Na sala de treinamentos. Vamos ver como estamos fisicamente. O Goten ligará a máquina de gravidade para avaliar o quanto estamos fora de forma.

**Goten:** - É verdade. Iniciaremos com uma gravidade 10 vezes maior que a da Terra e iremos progredindo, mas só irei até um nível 50 vezes maior. Na verdade, aproveitei para enrolar um pouco, pois ainda temos que esperar a digestão.

**Gohan:** - Eu pedi para vir antes, pois não consigo mais achar posição pra ficar na cama.

**Videl:** - Tudo bem, me convenceram. Mas se eu souber que você foi lá de novo, Gohan, esquecerei que você está cego e aí precisará novamente de médico, entendeu?

**Gohan:** - S-sim.

**Goten:** - Tem certeza do que está fazendo? Parece perigoso...

**Gohan:** – Tudo bem, vamos.

Ao entrar no quarto, Goten percebe que Tina está acordada.

**Goten:** - Tina? Você está bem?

**Tina:** - Ora, ora! São os filhos do Goku. É muito bom vê-lo em pé, Gohan. É este o seu nome, não é?

**Gohan:** - Sim, sou eu. Vim agradecê-las.

**Tina:** - Que isso? Nós chegamos muito tarde e acabamos falhando! Não cometeremos o mesmo erro novamente.

**Gohan:** - Não falem assim. Sou muito grato pelo fato de terem salvo a minha vida. Eu já soube tudo. Vocês não me conheciam e mesmo assim arriscaram a própria vida para salvar-me. Não me importo de estar cego, pois já nem enxergava muito bem, mesmo. Vocês não só evitaram a minha morte, como curaram o meu corpo. Não lembro qual foi a última vez que me senti tão leve e poderoso.

**Tina:** - Isso só aconteceu pelo fato de você ter sido um saiyajin tão poderoso. E, se tivesse treinado, superaria Goku.

**Goten:** - Você acha mesmo?

**Tina:** - Tenho certeza. Utilizamos uma técnica parecida para evitar a morte de Goku quando ele chegou à nossa dimensão e tivemos menos trabalho.

**Gohan:** - Coincidência.

**Tina:** - Não, não é. Quando maior for a diferença de poder interno, mais difícil é.

**Nina:** - O que está acontecendo? Onde estou?

**Gohan:** - Não entendo. Duas vozes iguais?

**Goten:** - Elas são gêmeas idênticas. E falando em vida, trabalho... me digam: como estão?

**Nina:** - To com fome!

**Tina:** - Eu também, mas estou com mais sede.

**Goten:** - Irmão, faça companhia a elas que eu já volto para servi-las.

**Gohan:** - Será um prazer.

**Nina:** - Ei, este não é o filho mais velho de Goku? Aquele que salvamos há... quanto tempo mesmo estamos desacordadas?

**Gohan:** - Quase 4 dias. Eu sou o Gohan e sou grato pelo que vocês fizeram.

**Nina:** - Goku foi um grande mestre para nós. Ele foi o responsável pelo que somos hoje. Ta certo que às vezes ele parecia um menino mimado e nos dava trabalho, mas compensou.

**Gohan:** - Hahahaha...! Papai é assim mesmo.

Com o tempo, Gohan foi se acostumando a viver sem enxergar e, assim como todos, fez amizade com as irmãs, que ensinaram várias técnicas às mulheres, mesmo sendo humanas elas poderiam defender-se de alguém 10 vezes mais forte. Videl perdeu o ciúme quando notou que Tina estava interessada em Goten e Nina em Trunks. Goku aproveitava seu tempo na Terra e treinava com os dois filhos, Trunks e as duas irmãs.

Chegou o dia da partida de Goku e todos despediram-se dele, com uma ponta de tristeza, mas estavam mais feliz com tudo o que acontecia. Desses últimos tempos, a única coisa que vale a pena ser lembrada foi uma última conversa entre Goku e Vegeta um dia antes da partida no nosso herói.

**Goku:** - Vou embora amanhã.

**Vegeta:** - Eu sei! Vai voltar?

**Goku:** - É difícil. As garotas gastam muito poder para fazer este tipo de transporte e não me perdoaria se algo acontecesse a elas.

**Vegeta:** - Entendo! Você sempre pensando no bem dos outros.

**Goku:** - Vegeta, eu sei que você tomaria a mesma decisão. Você pode ser orgulhoso, mas não tem mais coragem de ferir inocentes.

**Vegeta:** - Hnf! Besteira.

**Goku:** - Você é um grande homem, não é a toa que ganhou o título de príncipe do saiyajins e por isso, vou em paz. Sei que cuidará de tudo por aqui.

**Vegeta:** - Se rendeu Kakarotto?

**Goku:** - Um guerreiro sabe valorizar seus companheiros. Só que tenho que pedir-lhe um favor antes de partir.

**Vegeta:** - O grande Kakarotto quer me pedir um favor? Não acredito...

**Goku:** - Cuide de Gohan como se fosse seu filho. Ele pode parecer forte aos outros, mas não me convence. Ele ainda precisa de um pai para guiá-lo.

**Vegeta:** - Então ele te falou da nossa conversa?

**Goku:** - Que conversa? Você conversou com Gohan?

**Vegeta:** - Um dia depois que acordou, ele pediu para que eu fosse o mestre dele.

**Goku:** - Ele não falou nada a ninguém.

**Vegeta:** - Não acredito! Bom, não interessa. Mas o que eu ganharia em troca?

**Goku:** - O respeito e a admiração de muitas pessoas. Estaria provando ser de uma família nobre e que quer o bem de seu povo. Além do mais, estaria provando que é melhor do que eu. Afinal, nunca consegui fazer de Gohan um verdadeiro guerreiro, embora ele sempre tivesse tido mais força que eu.

**Vegeta:** - Neste ponto você está certo, mas eu não posso falar nada, pois meu filho não é um exemplo a ser seguido.

**Goku:** - Se preferir, podemos ter a nossa revanche aqui.

**Vegeta:** - Lutar contra você? Há! Nem eu seria tão louco. Você pertence a um novo nível, uma nova dimensão. Mas aceito o outro desafio: tornar aqueles 3 fracotes em grandes guerreiros. Claro que o meu filho será o mais forte, mas será um prazer "educar" seus filhos.

**Goku:** - Olha lá, heim? Não esqueça que Gohan está completamente cego.

**Vegeta:** - Não vou matá-lo, pode ficar tranqüilo.

**Goku:** - Apesar de tudo, você sempre foi um grande amigo e espero que nos reencontremos algum dia. Seria ótimo se conseguíssemos renascer como irmãos, não acha?

**Vegeta:** - Você tem cada uma, GOKU!

**Goku:** - Vegeta, finalmente me chamou pelo meu nome humano...

**Vegeta:** - Você não merece ser um saiyajin, é muito inocente e... esquece, vai!

**Goku:** - Nunca se esqueça de que você é um verdadeiro gênio nas artes marciais. Conhece muito mais técnicas que eu e consegue assimilar outras mais facilmente também. Bom, vou indo, tenho que treinar os nossos filhos pela última vez.

**Vegeta:** - Boa sorte nesta nova vida!

Goku não fala nada. Apenas aperta a mão que Vegeta havia estendido a ele e sorri. Sai como se nada tivesse acontecido de diferente.

**Vegeta:** - Irmão! Da onde ele tirou essa idéia? – Vegeta pensa alto, falando para si mesmo.

No dia da partida, A última imagem que Goku avistou foi a de Vegeta encostado numa árvore e acenando discretamente para ele, sem falar nada. Goku nunca sentiu-se tão feliz e leve pelo destino que tomara seus parentes e amigos. Ao sentir o ki de Vegeta, Gohan aproximou-se.

**Vegeta:** - Vejo que já consegue saber onde está seu alvo, mesmo quando ele esconde a sua presença.

**Gohan:** - Já decidiu?

**Vegeta:** - Sim, provarei que sou melhor que Kakarotto e que consigo transformar não só você, mas também a Trunks e Goten em grandes lutadores.

**Gohan:** - Será uma honra. Quando começaremos?

**Vegeta:** - Agora mesmo, que tal?

**Gohan:** - "timo! Assim não perco tempo.

E assim os 4 saiyajins começam uma rotina dura e cansativa de treinamento, sendo acompanhados de perto por Nina e Tina, que também participam, mas demonstram uma melhor forma física. Devido a um problema na nave espacial, Bra e Pan só conseguem chegar 3 meses depois da partida do Goku. Neste momento, Goten e Trunks já estão curados e Tina e Nina recuperadas da energia gasta para ajudá-los.

Os 6 guerreiros treinam em uma das salas, quando Gohan detecta um ki e leva um soco de Vegeta, pois houvera perdido a concentração. Gohan levanta-se e ninguém entende o que aconteceu. Ele sorri e procura a saída.

**Goten:** - O que foi irmão?

**Gohan:** - Elas chegaram.

**Trunks:** - Quem? A Videl e a Chichi?

**Tina:** - Não. São 2 ki's, mas não são de humanos.

**Gohan:** - Em parte são sim. Um desses ki's pertencem à minha filha Pan e o outro é da Bra, a filha caçula do Vegeta.

**Vegeta:** - Está afiado, Gohan! Esta sala foi projetada para não poder permitir sentir a presença nem de inimigos como Majin Boo.

**Gohan:** - É que depois de ter ficado cego, os meus outros sentidos estão bem mais apurados. Inclusive a intuição e a capacidade de sentir a presença do meu adversário.

**Vegeta:** - Que seja! De qualquer forma, você não conseguirá mais se concentrar com a chegada de sua filha. Vamos parar por hoje, mas amanhã já sabe.

**Goten:** - Teremos que madrugar!

**Trunks:** - Quem sabe as garotas não se juntem a nós?

**Gohan:** - Seria muito bom ver, quer dizer, saber o que elas aprenderam depois de tanto tempo andando pelo universo à procura de batalhas.

**Vegeta:** - Podem ir, eu arrumo tudo.

**Tina:** - Não. Trata-se da sua filha e você deve recebê-la, senhor Vegeta. Deixa que nós cuidemos de tudo. Agora vão!

Os saiyajins vão receber as garotas, que já estão descendo da nave.

**Bra:** - Mas como perceberam? Estávamos escondendo o ki para fazer surpresa.

**Goten:** - Foi o meu irmão. Ele...

Antes que Goten fale demais, Trunks discretamente tapa a boca do amigo.

**Gohan:** - Fizeram uma boa viagem? Como estão?

**Pan:** - Pai! Que saudades. – a garota chega pulando no pescoço de Gohan, que a abraça e chega a desiquilibrar, mas não cai – você está mais forte e...

**Bra:** - Está BEM mais jovem. Achou a fonte da juventude, é?

**Gohan:** - Não foi bem isso, mas temos muita coisa para contar.

**Bra:** - Oi, pai! Tudo bem?

Vegeta estava isolado e recebeu a garota com abraço, para espanto de todos. Trunks também abraçou a irmã e o pai. Goten aproveitou o clima para abraçar o irmão e a sobrinha.

**Pan:** - E então pai, gostou?

**Gohan:** - Sim, estou muito feliz com a sua volta.

**Pan:** - Não notou nada de especial em mim? – Estava furiosa.

**Gohan:** - Especial? Sim, sua voz ficou mais feminina e você está mais crescida.

**Pan:** - Só isso? – Ela está muito chateada.

**Gohan:** - É... desculpe, filha... mas é que...

Vendo a situação embaraçosa que o irmão estava, Goten se mete no meio.

**Goten:** - Você está linda! Parece uma princesa. Mas ao mesmo tempo não perdeu aquele olhar...

**Pan:** - Chega, tio! É meu pai que deve falar. Depois de tanto tempo, é impossível que ele não consiga ver a minha transformação.

**Vegeta:** – É melhor falar logo!

**Pan:** - O que está acontecendo? Viemos ao endereço certo?

**Goten: - **Vieram sim. É que aconteceu um probleminha há uns 4 meses atrás. Bem como posso falar? O meu irmão quase morreu e agora já está se recuperando.

**Bra:** - Pai, acho que esses dois vão enrolar, enrolar e não vão falar. Por isso, fale logo!

**Vegeta:** - Tem razão. A verdade é que...

**Gohan:** (interrompendo) – Espere! Eu devo falar. – Gohan vira-se para a filha e coloca as mãos em seus ombros – Pan, você sabe o quanto eu te amo e se eu não percebi a sua transformação, como você mencionou, é porque eu perdi a visão devido ao problema que tive há 4 meses atrás.

**Pan:** - Isso quer dizer que...

**Bra:** - O senhor está cego, senhor Gohan? É isto que está tentando nos dizer?

**Gohan:** - Isso mesmo, desculpe! – ele diz abaixando a cabeça.

Ao ouvir isto, Pan deixa algumas lágrimas cair de seus olhos, olha no rosto do pai e o ergue, carinhosamente. Ela sorri e o abraça.

**Pan:** - Eu sempre estarei do seu lado, papai e o amarei de qualquer forma. Eu que tenho que pedir desculpas pela minha atitude. Fui te condenando sem saber o motivo da "desatenção".

**Trunks:** - Vamos para a cozinha? Vocês devem estar famintas!

**Bra:** - Vocês aproveitam e contam tudo o que aconteceu enquanto estivemos fora.

**Pan:** - Prefiro só saber por que meu pai está cego.

Eles foram para a sala e explicaram tudo e depois de ouvir os acontecimentos dos últimos meses, elas já estavam mais aliviadas e alegres.

**Bra:** - Que barra, heim, senhor Gohan?

**Pan:** - Então meu vovozinho esteve aqui? Pena que não cheguei antes.

**Trunks:** - Ei, garotas, vocês querem juntar-se a nós para treinar? Estou louco para ver o quanto evoluíram. E não espere moleza de nós.

**Gohan:** - Pan, quero que lute comigo amanhã, quando já estiver descansada. Prometo manerar.

**Pan:** - Eu que vou manerar contigo! E não é por causa da cegueira não...

Pan pula em cima do pai, como se fosse ataca-lo e os dois começam a brincar.

**Trunks:** - Cuidado!

Apesar do aviso, eles acabam derrubando um vaso caríssimo, mas todos começam a rir. É neste momento de descontração que Tina e Nina chegam, de banho tomado. Goten as vê.

**Goten:** - Tina, Nina, cheguem aqui!

As duas vão para o meio da sala, que está sendo arrumada por Gohan, Pan e Trunks. Eles param ao perceber que elas estão na sua frente.

**Tina:** - Essas são as famosas Pan e Bra?

**Bra:** - Eles nos contaram tudo o que fizeram por eles. Obrigada.

**Nina:** - Que isso? Você deve ser a Bra. É a cara da Bulma.

**Bra:** - Sim, sou mesmo, muito prazer, e esta é a Pan.

**Pan:** - Vocês salvaram a vida do meu pai e do meu tio. Nem sei o que dizer.

**Tina:** - Não diga nada, então. Você é muito bonita, Pan. Também, sendo filha do Gohan e da Videl, não podia ser diferente.

A partir deste dia, todos ficaram grandes amigos. E Goku ficou feliz ao acompanhar o desenrolar da história. Tina e Nina tiveram que retornar, pois seus organismos não se adaptaram àquele mundo. Pan casou-se com Trunks, ajudou a criar Lucy e teve um casal de gêmeos logo na primeira gravidez. Bra vive com Goten e Chichi na Corporação Cápsula e Gohan já leva uma vida quase normal. Na verdade, eles adotaram um bebê misterioso que acharam em uma das viagens pelo universo e o criam como se fosse um filho. E apesar de tudo isso, eles nunca desistiram de treinar com Vegeta, que ficou conhecido como "O Grande Mestre".


End file.
